Time Slip
by Nana-41175
Summary: Hi and welcome to my first SnK fic. It's an Eruri AU. After Erwin dies and the fight for Humanity's future is lost, Levi travels back in time to right things and to save the man he loves, but is Erwin at eighteen that man? It's inspired by Funny Fanny/ Pechiko's time slip scenario, and I shall do my best with the smut scenes that will come later. Enjoy! *CHAPTER 6 UP!*
1. Chapter 1

**Time Slip**

by

 **Blue Sonnet (Nana_41175)**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Hi and welcome to my first SnK fic. It's a time travel AU where Levi goes back in time to serve as superior officer to Erwin, who is in his late teens and new to the Survey Corps. It's inspired by Funny Fanny/ Pechiko's time slip scenario (links are in my AO3 account), and I shall do my best with the smut scenes that will come later. Enjoy!

* * *

It took a week for Levi to find his legs again— an entire week before he was convinced that the ground beneath him would not give way; that he was walking in a world as solid and real as the one he'd left behind.

It also took an entire fucking week for High Command to see things his way and to give in to Levi's demands. They were not happy about it, and obviously, they still harboured doubts, despite seeing for themselves all the evidence that Levi had laid bare before them. In the end, Pixis had been instrumental in clearing the way through all the bureaucratic bullshit for him, but only after Levi had held forth a letter and a personal token in his hand.

So now here he was, in a scene so bizarre that it would have been amusing, if only Levi could still find it within himself to laugh. It was déjà vu made real as he stood on a wooden platform with all the soldiers of the Survey Corps standing at full attention before him. It was surreal, a blast from the past— or the future. Whatever. For Levi, time had ceased to flow in the single direction he had understood all his life. And after Erwin…

 _(Oh god, Erwin)_

After Erwin, time had ceased to have any meaning to him whatsoever.

And yet here he was now, in the midst of a new world, a new reality. With his heartbeat loud in his ears, Levi scanned the crowd gathered in front of him, half-lidded eyes never giving away the apprehension and anticipation that ate at him from the inside as he searched for that bright cap of blond hair among the myriad heads before him.

The formal introduction was made by the commander of the Corps, a nonentity who would serve for some time before he was dispatched by a titan. As Levi understood it, the Corps had yet to see its tenth commander. The present one had been summoned and introduced to him some days before, of course, but it was Keith Shadis he had specifically sought out. Shadis, who had given way faster than Pixis when Levi had presented him with the small, delicate amulet wrapped in soft gauze. Shadis, who now stood just a few feet away from Levi, the intensity of his gaze enough to drill a hole in his back.

"Attention all troops," boomed the commander as he stood beside Levi. "A new captain will be joining our ranks, with orders direct from High Command. He will be fighting alongside us from now on…"

Basically, they were the same words of introduction that had ushered— would usher— Levi into the Corps, but he almost missed his cue when he finally found _him_ in the crowd: Erwin, with his short-cropped golden hair glinting bright under the sun, just as Levi remembered. Naturally, Erwin was standing right beside Mike and it was Mike whom Levi had first spotted, towering over his fellow soldiers like an ox among sheep. Mike, with his impossible height. Mike, who was still alive, just like Erwin.

And young. Erwin looked so young, Levi thought in near disbelief, eyes running hungrily over the face that he had last seen, eyes closed and mouth forever still, on top of the funeral pyre. The man was always going to be handsome, Levi knew, but it was a novelty for him to look upon Erwin Smith and still see a hint of boyish curves around the cheeks and jaw, softening the impact of those severe cheekbones. And those blue eyes, surprisingly open and so very curious. Levi realized that he'd caught Erwin just before he'd mastered the art of veiling his eyes and masking his face, for right now, Erwin— the same Erwin who was going to hunt him down and drag him out from the Underground without so much as a lift of those thick eyebrows— was looking back at Levi frankly, his eyes alight with something akin to astonishment, and not a little wonder.

This, Levi had to admit, was something entirely new, and quite delicious.

Beside Levi, the commander cleared his throat, and without seeming to miss a beat and not bothering to uncross his arms over his chest, Levi announced nonchalantly, "the name is Levi."

A dubious murmur rose from the crowd, and Levi turned away before salutations could be made. The awkward ceremony was effectively over.

"Remember my request," Levi said to the commander and Shadis as they moved to flank him. "I want Erwin Smith."


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Slip**

 **by**

 **Blue Sonnet (Nana_41175)**

* * *

 _Who is he?_

Erwin could almost hear the query on everyone's mind. He stood tall and alert, hands linked behind his back and feet braced apart just as he'd been trained. All around him, rows upon tidy rows of fellow soldiers echoed his stance. The rigid military posture on display contrasted sharply with the newcomer's carriage as he stood on the podium, arms crossed irreverently over his chest and his bored gaze sweeping across the sea of uplifted faces.

 _Irreverent—_ that was the word he was looking for. Insolent, even. Erwin almost smiled as the adjective came to mind. He had not seen anything like this in recent memory, and to look at the Commander's face as he went through his short introductory speech, the stranger was anything but a welcome addition to the Corps. The look on Squad Leader Shadis' face was enough to make Erwin fear for the stranger's safety.

 _With orders from High Command_ would explain everything then. Yet the man on the podium— almost a kid, by the looks of him— did not quite fit Erwin's idea of a proper representative from the higher-ups, either. It was altogether very interesting, and it had been a while since Erwin had come across someone so entertaining at first sight.

So who was this very important person…who was suddenly looking Erwin's way?

Erwin froze as he registered the gaze had stopped at his direction. Yes, the man was definitely looking his way— looking at _him_ , in fact, with a heavy frown that was almost a glare, and Erwin realized that he had dropped his guard enough to leave his face wide open for scrutiny.

Knowing better than to look away— that would be a sure sign of guilt— Erwin met the gaze head on as he emptied his mind of thought. From the corner of his eye, he could see Mike shift uncomfortably beside him as he shot Erwin an inquiring glance. He was not alone; the person to Erwin's right and the one in front of him were also turning their heads slightly toward him.

 _He's not looking at me. Why should he?_ Erwin thought, growing annoyed as he kept his gaze resolutely forward.

"Introduce yourself, soldier," he heard the Commander say to their guest, and Erwin allowed himself to sever eye contact with the stranger as he flicked his gaze over to his commanding officer. A few seconds passed, and when nothing was forthcoming, the Commander cleared his throat audibly. Then and only then did the stranger turn his gaze away from Erwin to say, "the name is Levi."

It was strange, hearing such a voice— so deep and full— coming from such a slight man.

 _Levi_ , thought Erwin, trying the name out in his mind. It did not ring any bells.

The man's answer broke the spell of silence over the crowd, and a hum of uncertainty arose. The man onstage did not bother with a salute. He merely turned away to speak to the Commander and Squad Leader Shadis, and that was the end of it.

"What was that all about?" Janey asked ruefully as she turned her freckled visage to Erwin, her eyes wide and mischievous.

"I have absolutely no idea," Erwin replied in a bland tone. "It's hardly customary to forego a salute, wouldn't you agree?"

"No, I mean the staring bit. I could swear he was-"

"I've got to say, Johnny," said Erwin, turning to address the boy standing immediately behind him. "What were you doing back there to warrant such an eyeful from the captain?"

"I was so _not_ doing anything back here," came the indignant reply from Johnny.

Just like that, the awkwardness was gone. There was a burst of laughter, and chatter flowed brief and smooth among the soldiers before the little group broke up.

"You know, he really was looking at you," Mike quietly pointed out as they made their way back to the barracks. It was not typical of Mike to linger on a subject, and somehow, the captain on the podium had also left an impression on him.

Erwin sighed and said wryly, "Everybody likes to think people are looking at them… even if they aren't actually looking."

Mike snorted, the slight arch of his eyebrow more expressive than words: _typical_. It was typical of Erwin to deflect an argument that he did not wish to get into, or had no hope of winning. He'd been told often enough that he was good at this, in the same way he was good at convincing just about anyone to take his side. He knew when to press his advantage, and he knew when to gracefully withdraw. The conversation he was having with Mike obviously warranted the latter option, because Erwin could sense its potential to rapidly veer off course and head into uncomfortable territory. And try as he might to sound flippant about catching people's attention, deep down inside he knew differently. The man on the podium was _definitely_ looking at him. He was used to the attention of others. Ever since he was a child, he knew what it was like to be regarded and admired, even adored. What he was not used to was the disconcerting way the captain on the podium had stared at him. That, Erwin had to admit, was quite new.

As if he needed to press the point home, Mike continued, "he wasn't just looking at you, he was staring daggers at you. If looks could kill—"

"Well, I suppose I'd better watch my back from now on," Erwin said with a humorless chuckle and deftly changed the wearisome subject.

* * *

The lofty bravado was certainly nowhere in sight by the time Erwin was ushered into Commander Hutchinson's office.

He stopped a few paces before the Commander's desk and pulled into a salute.

"At ease, soldier."

"Sir."

"I hope you weren't disturbed during lunch."

Erwin thought about his half-eaten lunch tray, quickly abandoned in favor of obeying the Commander's summons and said, "not at all, sir."

"We will wait for Squad Leader Shadis, if you don't mind," Commander Hutchinson said, never once taking his eyes off the document that he held in his hands.

This was not good. Nevertheless, Erwin settled into a more relaxed stance, hands clasped lightly behind his back. "I trust all is well, sir," he said, his voice carefully neutral.

"Oh, as well as can be. Only…"

Here the Commander trailed off ominously, and before anything more could be said, a knock sounded on the door. Keith Shadis entered and, politely refusing the offered chair in front of him, moved to stand beside Erwin.

"So, Erwin," the Commander said, turning his full attention on Erwin at last. "How do you find the Survey Corps so far?"

"Everything has exceeded my expectations, sir," Erwin smoothly replied.

"Good, good. I'm glad to hear that. Your performance has been excellent so far, and your squad leader thinks very highly of you." This was said with a nod to Shadis. "So imagine our surprise, Erwin, when High Command suddenly issued us the task of taking in a new captain whom one has never heard of until about a week ago."

Erwin returned the Commander's speculative gaze with a blank one of his own and simply waited.

"You've seen him. The man came in with the highest references from Commanders Zackly and Pixis," continued the Commander. "What is more, he's managed to convince Keith here, and…well."

Erwin glanced at his squad leader and, getting nothing from Shadis' shuttered face, said, "yet he's not managed to convince you, sir."

"Well, as a matter of fact, no; but he's full of surprises." Here the Commander's gaze hardened. "He asked for you, by the way."

Erwin was not in the habit of being taken by surprise, yet it took him a full half-minute to recover and say, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand, sir."

"He asked for you by name: Erwin Smith. He declined to explain further. It's now up to you to fill in the blanks for us, son."

It only took the time for the incredulous half-smile to fade from Erwin's lips before he got the full implication of the Commander's words. "Sir, if I may," Erwin said slowly, carefully, "it would appear that he knows me, but I don't know anything about him."

"Don't you?"

Before Erwin could reply, Shadis stepped in. "There is no need to question Erwin's veracity, Hutch. I can vouch for him. At any rate, we still need to think about how to proceed with…Levi's request."

"I would think that the solution is obvious," said the Commander, raising his brows as he regarded Erwin. "What say you, Smith?"

"Sir?"

"He's specifically asked for you." The Commander made a slight fluttering motion with one hand. "I can only imagine he needs an attendant of some sort, an aide. Help him to settle down, make him comfortable enough to drop his guard, that sort of thing. It won't hurt for you to glean some information from the fellow in return— find out what the hell he's really doing here and what he's after. Keith has spoken highly of your organizational skills and your initiative. I'd say let's put it all to the test, shall we?"

Erwin knew better than to rise to the implications that lay beneath the Commander's words, like a dark undercurrent. Still, he felt he needed to say it aloud in front of a witness: "If I understood everything correctly, sir, you're ordering me to spy on the captain?"

The Commander said nothing, merely pinned Erwin with a glare. "I expect to hear from you by the end of the week."

There was nothing more to be said. Erwin saluted stiffly and, turning on his heel, made his exit.

"Erwin, wait."

Shadis caught up with him at the end of the corridor. "You understand that Hutch has been under a lot of pressure lately. You don't have to take his words like that."

Erwin wondered how else he was supposed to take the Commander's words but said instead, "thank you, sir, for your support back there."

"Think nothing of it. Listen, Erwin…"

When Shadis trailed off, looking at a loss for words, Erwin asked gently, "If I may ask, sir. How did Captain Levi manage to convince you?"

Shadis shook his head. "He…he showed me something," he said, not quite looking at Erwin. As Erwin watched, mystified, Shadis moved a hand to touch the breast pocket of his tan jacket. Just as quickly, the hand dropped, and Shadis turned to regard Erwin with his usual piercing stare. "Be careful with your dealings with him, Erwin."

Erwin merely nodded, saying nothing of the fact that Shadis' warning was not the first he'd received in the course of the day.

* * *

Captain Levi had been given a room on the top floor of the officers' building. As he made his way up the wooden stairs, Erwin supposed the man must be resting. It was just after lunch and the officers' hall was quiet. He ought to come by at a more reasonable hour, but Erwin decided not to postpone this first meeting. There was no fear, no trepidation as he arrived outside the designated door, merely a surging interest and an overwhelming curiosity about this stranger who, in a matter of hours since first locking eyes with him, had cost him so much trouble already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time Slip**

 **by**

 **Blue Sonnet (Nana_41175)**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Enter," said the smooth voice in response to the rap of Erwin's knuckles on the wooden door.

Erwin was not sure what to expect as he turned the knob to enter the room, but certainly it was not this.

Captain Levi stood with his back to him, jacket off and a white cloth bandana fixed to his head. Without the brown jacket, Erwin could see how lean the man was, strapped into his uniform. Lithe. And small. He was so small, barely coming up to Erwin's shoulders.

"Took you long enough," Captain Levi said, in that voice that wrapped around Erwin like the cool stillness of early morning mist rolling over grasslands. "How long does it usually take to find and haul up a bucket of water—"

The flow of words ceased abruptly as the man turned to find Erwin standing there, framed in the doorway. A moment passed before Erwin remembered himself enough to pull into a salute, yet words still failed him. Would he need to introduce himself to this man, knowing that Captain Levi already knew who he was?

Finally, he settled for, "you sent for me, sir."

Captain Levi gazed at him for a moment longer, eyes hooded, and Erwin could not help but stare back. He was startled to find himself taking in the fine, almost delicate features of the man's face and even more startled to find those features pleasing, despite the scowl.

The spell was broken when Captain Levi stepped aside and said, "enough with the chest thumping, Erwin Smith. Come and see for yourself what the hell is wrong with this room."

Swallowing hard, Erwin looked around the room, twice the size of the cramped offices of the squad leaders downstairs and suitably furnished for two people to lodge comfortably in.

"There… are two beds instead of one?" he finally said. He knew it sounded foolish, but he could think of nothing else that was out of the ordinary. Compared to the cramped barracks he shared with the rest of the soldiers, this room was a veritable luxury.

Captain Levi cast his eyes briefly heavenward. "It's _filthy_ , Erwin, and I've sent for water and some cleaning supplies ages ago which never arrived. Therefore, your first task is to help me get them so we can clean this room."

* * *

Erwin could not believe it, but it took the entire afternoon to clean the room and arrange the furniture to Captain Levi's liking. The fastidiousness of the man was incredible as he swept discerning fingers not just over the edges of the furniture, but underneath them as well, and calmly declared Erwin's cleaning as insufficient. The training he'd received as a cadet had certainly not prepared him for anything like this. Furthermore, he'd been made to wear a bandana just like the captain, and a neckerchief tied over his nose and mouth to keep out the dust. Still, he had obeyed orders readily enough and Captain Levi had finally dismissed him for a much needed bath in the early evening.

Erwin arrived at the barracks with his clothes stuck to him like a second skin and sweat dripping from his brow. Mike stared at him as he bent down to pull some clothes from the chest at the foot of his bed.

"So how did it go?" Mike wanted to know.

"Fine," said Erwin, a little bemused. "It was fine. He was…"

Erwin trailed off, smiling, not sure how to describe the man who had kept him busy the entire afternoon. While the task of cleaning had initially thrown him off, it had not been an unpleasant experience. Apart from ordering him around, the captain had not spoken to him much, but there would be plenty of opportunity to rectify that.

"What did he want?"

Erwin looked up. "Oh," he said. "He wants me to go shopping with him in town tomorrow, but first, he wants me to have dinner with him tonight."

* * *

After his bath, Erwin stepped out of the barracks, hair neatly combed, buttoning the cuffs of his fresh shirt as he went. He did not know why he was so excited. By having dinner with him, Captain Levi had meant that Erwin was to fetch their dinner trays and carry them all the way up to his room. Etiquette should have dictated otherwise and Captain Levi ought to come down to dinner with the other officers, but this had been discussed in the Commander's room. Commander Hutch had not been enthusiastic with the idea of having to entertain this particular guest any more than was necessary. He had left Erwin with loose instructions to "take care" of the newcomer, which Erwin took to mean that he was to decide as he saw fit.

 _Perhaps tomorrow night_ , thought Erwin as he stood in line in the mess hall to collect their meal, efficiently piling bread, two steaming bowls of stew, a pitcher of water and utensils onto a tray and sliding an extra tray underneath. In case any of the officers would inquire, he could always give out the excuse that the captain was tired after his first day in the Corps. He would try to convince him to come out tomorrow night for a group dinner. For tonight, Erwin very much wanted to have Captain Levi all to himself. He had so many questions.

"It's Erwin, sir," he called outside Captain Levi's room, arms laden with their food. The door quickly swung open, revealing the captain still in uniform and a neatly pressed, white cravat tied around his neck, without a strand of hair out of place. Had he bathed as well? The man did not appear to have sweated through the exertions of the afternoon, yet his hands were clean as he waved Erwin towards the table, with two chairs already set in place.

As they went about distributing their food, Erwin could not help but feel the ease and homey domesticity that attended their actions. It was something in the way they moved together, as though they had done this many times before and not for the first time. Captain Levi was silent, his gaze not on Erwin as he handed him his spoon and cup, and together they sat down to their meal.

The silence, not uncomfortable, went on as they broke bread, and with the captain's continued averted gaze, Erwin was free to look around the room. It was definitely so much cleaner, as though a layer of grime and dirt had been peeled off everything to reveal shining surfaces, mellowed by lamplight. Almost without his realizing it, his gaze fell onto the extra bed, separated from the first by a single side table. There was something laid out on it and kept out of sight by a blanket. Erwin had noticed the protruding lumps while cleaning.

Captain Levi's voice brought him out of his thoughts: "You have questions."

Erwin's attention instantly snapped back to the man sitting across from him. He readily replied, "yes, sir. I do."

Except for a slightly raised eyebrow, Captain Levi's expression did not change as he regarded Erwin with lidded eyes. Erwin watched, fascinated, at the way the captain brought his cup of water to his lips, with the fingers of one hand clasping the cup at the rim instead of the handle. It seemed elaborate and casual all at once.

"Only the relevant ones will be answered."

Erwin blinked. _All right._

"Commander Hutch said you asked for me," said Erwin. "How did you come to know me, sir?"

Levi merely gave a sigh and said, "next question."

 _Who are you? Where are you from? Why are you here? What have you brought with you that you've kept hidden underneath that blanket on the bed?_ Somehow, Erwin had a feeling the captain would not want to answer those questions, either.

"Nothing else to ask?" queried Captain Levi, his voice unexpectedly gentle, amused. "I must say that's very unusual. Fine, then. I've got a query of my own."

Erwin nodded. "Go ahead, sir."

"How old are you, Erwin?"

Erwin could not help feeling surprised. It must have shown on his face- a widening of the eyes- which made Captain Levi smile. It was not the question Erwin was expecting. "I am eighteen, sir."

"Eighteen," echoed Captain Levi faintly, and Erwin thought the man might do an eyeroll.

"It's…the usual age for finishing cadet school and joining the Corps," answered Erwin somewhat defensively.

Captain Levi muttered something beneath his breath, which sounded something suspiciously like _peacetime_ to Erwin. He could make no sense of it.

"And they've left me entirely to you," Captain Levi said next.

"My orders," said Erwin, "are to see to it that you have everything you need during your stay with us. If I may ask, sir, how long would it be? The Commander did not specify."

Erwin thought his question was going to be brushed aside again, but Captain Levi said, "it depends."

Erwin watched as the captain leaned back in his seat and jerked his head once toward the beds. "You might as well take the other bed if you will be attending to me. That will save you time from having to run to the barracks and back all day long."

Fast. This was suddenly moving too fast, in a direction that Erwin was not sure of, but he saw an opening and seized it.

"It seems as though the other bed is already occupied, sir," he remarked, casually glancing over at the bed with its lumpy contents.

Much to Erwin's surprise, the half-smile on Captain Levi's lips widened. "I told you, Erwin. You merely have to ask," he said.

Erwin did not waste any more time: "If I may, sir, what is on the bed?"

Captain Levi stood up in one fluid motion and moved toward the bed, Erwin following not far behind. There was no ceremony; the captain merely pulled off the sheet to let Erwin look. Even then, Erwin did a double take. He was not sure what he was seeing in front of him. The machine and accompanying structures looked familiar, but they were in a shape and form that he'd never seen before.

He turned sharply to look at Captain Levi. "That's…"

Captain Levi nodded. "A 3D Maneuvering Gear," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time Slip**

by

 **Blue Sonnet (Nana_41175)**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Later that night, Levi lay on his bed, still fully dressed. One arm was thrown over his eyes, his otherhand rested on his chest, just over his heart.

His fucking heart.

He'd lost count of just how many times it had seized inside his chest throughout the entire day. Just that one day when he'd seen Erwin again, not as he had been when Levi had last seen him, but alive and whole. Pathetic, Levi knew, yet there was no helping it. The mingled pain and pleasure of seeing Erwin standing by his doorway, and again during dinner and, worse, by lamplight, had reduced Levi to a state he'd not believed possible, the lump in his throat making speech difficult. There had been moments when he seriously thought he wouldn't be able to contain the flood of emotion as he looked at Erwin, so he'd not looked at him that much at all. It was fucking ridiculous.

Even worse was the way he'd allowed Erwin to sway him. The revelation of the 3DMG was inevitable, yes, but premature. He'd left an extra set of gear with High Command to enable the engineers to examine it, with the understanding that everything be kept under wraps until they were ready with their findings. There was no stopping the spread of the news now; it would be all over the place by the morrow, and he did not doubt that a demonstration would be arranged as soon as possible. He was sure that Erwin would see to it.

And all for what? Just so he could see that familiar spark of excitement in those vivid blue eyes. Just for that, he had allowed Erwin to manipulate the conversation around to revealing his gear. Worse still, he had encouraged it. He'd wanted Erwin to find out. He could have hidden the gear under the bed or locked it away in the cabinet, safe from prying eyes, but no. Oh, no.

It was painful to admit that he'd wanted to show off. Very badly. He had a feeling there would be more of that coming now.

And what of Erwin? What had he thought of Levi as he stood there in the doorway, his fist to his heart; as he passed food to and fro before they started dinner; as he listened to Levi explaining the 3DMG away as the latest upgrade from High Command? Erwin had been respectful, attentive, but once he'd got what he wanted, he'd gone, presumably to report to his superiors.

Levi turned his head to look at the empty bed beside him, remembering Erwin's ingenious yet tactful way of declining his invitation to take the bed. Not, Levi was forced to admit, that Erwin's refusal was unreasonable. Now that he thought of it, the proposal had an improper ring to it. For all he knew, Erwin must think that he was testing him, or else he was some sort of pervert who wanted to get Erwin into bed as soon as possible. Was it that obvious? Levi _did_ want him. Still, it had made Levi realize that he had dropped his guard and allowed the man he knew so well to charm and manipulate his way through him to get what he wanted. It had been that way between them once, when they had first met; every encounter between them had been marked by a series of clashes, of maneuver and counter-maneuver, before respect had settled down between them and love had followed much later.

As unlikely as it had been, in the end, they had loved each other.

Levi shut his eyes tight, the fingertips of one hand settling firmly over his lids as though to keep them closed, yet nothing could prevent him from seeing those last moments again, of Erwin bleeding away before him, those honest blue eyes wide, already losing focus while Levi held onto his left hand, desperately whispering entreaties.

 _You said we'd go see the ocean…you promised me you won't give up…Please Erwin, you can't die…you can't…you just can't…_

Erwin had looked at him, eyes brimming with apology.

An apology, of all things!

He did not know why, but Levi had never been so angry with Erwin as in that moment. When Erwin had parted his lips to say it out loud, he'd been ready to lash out: _you're sorry? You're sorry?!_

Only, Erwin had not apologized, and there had been three last words to leave his mouth instead of two.

 _I love you._

And then he had died. Just like that, Erwin had slipped away, taking Levi's heart with him. Or so Levi thought.

A dead thing ought not to hurt so much. Why was it still here, then, alive and beating so wildly underneath his clenched hand? Because for some reason, Hange had managed to pull off a miracle and he'd been given a second chance with Erwin.

Only, Erwin at eighteen was not the man he'd fallen in love with, and Erwin at eighteen was not in love with him. He could not afford to lose sight of the fact that he was dealing with a completely different person here. The Erwin he loved had not yet come into being.

 _Focus._

With an irritated huff, Levi pulled his hand away from his eyes as he mentally reviewed everything he knew about Erwin and, given his unusual, precarious position at present, Levi concluded that he would have to be very, very careful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Time Slip**

 **by**

 **Blue Sonnet (Nana_41175)**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Erwin arrived in front of Captain Levi's door at seven sharp the next morning, ready to escort him down to breakfast. He had a smooth and perfectly formed excuse for not staying the night, but the words died on his tongue as soon as Captain Levi opened the door. The black scowl was back on again, in full force, and Erwin knew he was going to have a rough day ahead of him.

"Take me to a pastry shop in town for breakfast," said Captain Levi, before Erwin could tell him that he was expected to bring the captain in for a breakfast meeting with some senior officers— the first step in a carefully laid out plan that he'd hatched with Shadis late last night, after he'd brought the astonishing news of the new maneuvering gear to his squad leader's attention. Shadis had even gone out of his way to arrange for a demonstration of the new gear in the training grounds that afternoon.

"Sir, if I may," Erwin began carefully, "the other officers are looking forward to—"

"Didn't you tell them we're heading to town this morning?" was all Captain Levi said, his voice flat as he brushed past Erwin.

Erwin did tell Shadis of Captain Levi's plan, though if they were expecting him to drop it in favor of their own, they were dead wrong. They were down the stairs and across the courtyard before Erwin could even think of how to relay the news to anyone. He was pretty sure Captain Levi would not appreciate his going off to tell Shadis of the sudden change of plan. The moment he let him out of his sight, the captain, Erwin was sure, would have no compunction in boarding one of the Corps carriages and heading into town without him.

For a moment, Erwin wondered uneasily whether Captain Levi was mad at him. For what though? They had got on well enough last night, Erwin thought. Refusing his offer of a bed seemed too trivial, and he could think of nothing else which could have offended the captain.

Luck was with Erwin though. As they crossed the courtyard, he saw Shadis by the doorway of the mess hall, apparently waiting for them. Behind Captain Levi, Erwin gave a small, helpless shrug and signaled that they were going directly to the carriages.

To his surprise, Shadis merely gave a nod as he watched them go. Erwin shot a glance at the captain's diminutive figure several paces ahead of him and wondered again just what the man had over Shadis, to be allowed such liberties.

The ride to town was a silent one, with the captain's gaze fixed on the scenery outside the carriage. If he noticed Erwin's gaze on him, Captain Levi gave no indication. In fact, Erwin might as well not be there, given the captain's absorption. The man was so singular that Erwin could not help but wonder, perhaps for the thousandth time, who he really was.

Finally, Erwin could stand the silence no longer and said, "I trust you've had a good night's sleep, sir."

Captain Levi briefly turned his eyes from the scenery to regard him. "It was passable."

Erwin was not sure what to make of the reply, and before he could stop himself, he said, "I'm sorry I couldn't go back to your room last night, sir. It was already quite late when—"

"Cut the bullshit, Erwin." This was said without the slightest change of inflection in the smooth voice.

It was clearly a mistake for Erwin to say what he did. At the back of his mind, Erwin had anticipated this. He should have known better than to broach the awkward subject. That was how his mind worked, with thoughts going by so fast that they were almost like intuition. Normally, he would trust himself without thinking twice, and he often found people telling him that he was two or three steps ahead of them, yet with this man, everything— including his mind— seemed to short-circuit and fail him. Worse, it seemed this man possessed the dangerous ability to read right through him.

Erwin knew better than to apologize and give Captain Levi more ammunition. Still, the captain's words had given him a jolt. He stared at the captain's profile as Levi went back to looking out the window, taking in the shuttered face and thinking that they had that in common, at least. They could both keep secrets well.

That was a start, Erwin had to tell himself, and two can play at this game.

It was not difficult for Erwin to maintain his civility as they reached town. He took Captain Levi to a café that he frequented during his days off, and being in a familiar and comfortable place allowed him to throw off the gaffe in the carriage and set him at ease a little. He even went so far as to recommend a pastry or two for the captain, noting with interest that Captain Levi knew his tea well enough to pick out one of the best in the menu.

Soon, it became apparent to Erwin that perhaps the captain had only needed a good breakfast to put him to rights. As they ate, Captain Levi's silence gradually lost the barbed edges that Erwin had sensed earlier, and he quietly watched Erwin make small talk with the elderly husband-and-wife team who managed the place ("Going on forty years!" as the wife cheerfully proclaimed) with considerable interest.

Erwin did not pause to examine why he felt so relieved as they left the café, and the mood continued as they went through the general store to get the list of things that Captain Levi had committed to paper: a hodgepodge of things that ranged from cleaning products to items for personal hygiene, with Captain Levi paying for everything with the fat purse he brought out to purchase their morning meal in the café.

They were almost on speaking terms again when they finished with their shopping, and Erwin was on the verge of asking the captain whether he wanted an early lunch before they headed back. They had reached the side of town where a much-frequented tavern was located, and while Erwin was particularly attached to the place for personal reasons of his own, the tavern was also known to serve a good lunch.

Yet even before he could broach the topic of lunch with Captain Levi, Erwin heard a familiar voice call out behind him, "Erwin!"

He turned just in time to catch the girl as she bounded into his arms. "Fancy seeing you here, handsome," she said delightedly, her laughter like the peal of bells.

"Marie," he said, as soon as he got his breath back. Gently, he extracted himself from her arms and cleared his throat, glancing significantly at Captain Levi, who stood as still as a statue beside him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you're with someone," said Marie with a giggle as she took in Captain Levi. Her tone suddenly turned teasing as she continued, "and here I thought you've sneaked off from your precious Survey Corps. That would be a first."

"We were running errands, Marie," said Erwin, quite embarrassed. "I was showing _Captain_ Levi around town."

If Marie got his hint, she gave no indication. "Hi," she said with disarming candor to Captain Levi. "It's nice to meet you. By the way, if you guys are thinking of having lunch—"

Captain Levi turned away abruptly. "We're going back, Erwin," he said.

"Sourpuss," remarked Marie as she turned a fond hand to ruffle Erwin's hair, but he was already hurrying away.

"I'll see you Saturday night, Marie," he called over his shoulder. From the pout on Marie's lips, he knew he would pay dearly for this little interlude.

Captain Levi was already at their carriage door when Erwin caught up with him, breathing his excuses.

"Girlfriend of yours, Erwin?" Captain Levi queried with that single, raised eyebrow.

Erwin breathed out a laugh and gave a vague movement of the head that could indicate anything. Marie was not his girl yet, though he was getting there. He was not sure he wanted Captain Levi to know anything so personal though.

The ride back to base was once again steeped in an unfathomable silence which Erwin knew not to break. Thankfully, Squad Leader Shadis was right there to take matters in hand as they got down from their carriage.

"I trust you got everything you needed in town, Captain," Shadis said, addressing Captain Levi directly for the first time in front of Erwin, and in a tone that would have left a new soldier trembling with fright.

"The trip was… satisfactory," Captain Levi replied simply and made as if to turn away.

Shadis would have none of it: "Good. Then we can proceed to lunch, and I thought you might like to show us how the new maneuvering gear works. We've prepared the training course for your exclusive use this afternoon."

Erwin watched as Captain Levi turned back to look at Shadis and wondered how the man was going to dodge the command that had been issued.

He didn't. Captain Levi merely shrugged and said, "Fine, if you want so badly to see."

* * *

"I can't believe you've managed to talk him into this," said Mike, shaking his head in disbelief as they stood in the buzzing crowd that swelled around the training grounds after lunch. The cadets were there, along with the Survey Corps soldiers and even a smattering of Garrison and Military Police officers. All through the training course, ten giant wooden replicas of titans awaited Captain Levi for the slaying.

"I didn't," Erwin said as he watched Captain Levi rather enviously from far away, surrounded by senior officers and even the commander. He watched as the captain tilted his head to speak to Squad Leader Shadis, who looked up and craned his neck over to the bystanders, wide eyes accentuating his owlish features.

"Smith!" boomed Shadis. "Erwin Smith!"

"Sir!"

"The captain wants to speak with you," Shadis said as Erwin hurried over.

"Captain," said Erwin. He could not help but run his eyes over the new gear strapped onto the small of Captain Levi's back and his thighs. They looked less bulky, more streamlined. He'd held them and knew they were lighter as well.

Once again, the captain was full of surprises. "Strap on your gear," he said to Erwin.

"Do you know a cadet named Hange Zoe?" Captain Levi continued when Erwin was finished. "She's bound to be here, screaming her head off. Go find her after the demo."

With that, Captain Levi walked away and settled into position. Erwin stared along with everyone else as the captain tipped his blades so that he was gripping them backwards.

"That's not how the blades are supposed to be—" Commander Hutch said disapprovingly behind Erwin, but before the sentence could be finished, Captain Levi was off.

Erwin watched, his heart in his throat, as Captain Levi took to the heavens as though he belonged there. He soared gracefully past the trees and whirled in an arc before slicing through the padded nape of his first wooden target.

Those who could followed him into the thickly wooded area, flying after him and watching in disbelief as he sliced through titan after titan, moving so fast that it was all they could do to keep track of him through the trees.

In the end, the demonstration, originally slated for at least forty-five minutes given the difficulty of the obstacle course, only lasted fifteen, with all targets slain. Erwin could not believe what he had just seen. He finally landed a few feet away from Captain Levi, but people were already shoving their way past him and swarming around the captain. He would not be able to get to him. Even if he could, he would not know what to say. His voice had gone, and there was a strange tightness in his chest, a knot of pure emotion that could find no expression in words.

Just then, a person moved away in front of Captain Levi, leaving Erwin's field of vision clear for a few seconds. The ache in his chest tightened as he saw Captain Levi looking back at him, eyes lidded and face devoid of expression, as usual, and Erwin was astonished to feel the raw ache flare into actual pain deep inside him as Captain Levi slid his gaze away.

* * *

Naturally, the talk in the showers was all about _him._

Inside his cubicle, Erwin stood under the thundering spray of the water, letting the cool droplets run over his hair, his closed lids and down over his face and shoulders. All around him, his fellow soldiers stood in their cubicles washing, looking no different from Erwin with only their heads and shoulders exposed above the wooden boundaries of their cubicles.

There was a lot of excited chatter; the marveling questions over the newcomer. Erwin paid them no attention as his hand moved urgently over the hardness of his shaft. He'd been hard since the demonstration ended and terrified that someone might see the bulge of arousal in his pants. He'd never been like this, not even when fantasizing about Marie, and minutes upon minutes of waiting to calm down had not worked, until he was reduced to this— secretly jerking off in the showers and thankful of the relative privacy of the cubicles. He should have been ashamed or, at the very least, embarrassed, as he thought of Captain Levi. Levi with his delicate features; the cat-like grace of the man that attended his every movement. Levi, with his small, strong hands— those beautiful fingers wrapped caressingly around Erwin's cock.

Erwin knew he would not be able to last long. With his eyes closed and his face carefully blank, he slowed the motions of his hand, made his fingers linger as they slid over his length, ending in a small twist over his glans. Just as he imagined Levi would do it. Levi, with those remote eyes, alternately warm and cold, looking at him full in the face as he caressed him with fingers calloused from handling the blades, his gaze lingering on Erwin and not sliding away just as Erwin's world shattered.

Just remembering that one look they had briefly shared, and Erwin was suddenly coming, fast and hard, into his own hand. He shuddered once under the steady spray of the water as he coaxed himself through the orgasm, quick as lightning. Opening his eyes, he lifted his other hand to wipe his hair away from his forehead as he let his gaze sweep casually around him. Good. Nobody had noticed.

Erwin stood under the shower for a moment longer, letting the brisk sting of falling water wash away all traces of desire and soothe away the deep-seated ache that was part need, part anxiety, and wholly new, whenever he thought of Captain Levi. It was so new that Erwin could trace the actual moment when it came into being, and the thrill of discovery that came with it. Until that afternoon, he'd never really known what the man was capable of, and now that he knew, he realized that something about himself had changed as well, perhaps irrevocably.

* * *

Dinner in the mess hall was hell. As expected, everyone wanted to be around Captain Levi, with some of the senior officers jostling for space beside him at the great table. It was a bit ridiculous.

Erwin sat with the other soldiers and kept the meal as brief as he could before standing up and leaving. He was proud to note that he never once glanced at the captain himself.

He knew that given his newfound fame, Captain Levi would be kept busy the rest of the night, and Erwin had some work to do and a person to track down among acquaintances. Afterward, he returned to the barracks, not chatting with anyone, and propped himself up on his bunk bed with a book he'd never got around to reading.

"Nile asked if we're going to the tavern this weekend," Mike remarked casually as they settled down to sleep a few hours later.

Erwin glanced once at Mike's direction and gave a gentle lift of his brows. "I expect he'd be overjoyed at the extra company," he said wryly as he turned over a page of his book. No doubt, Nile was still smarting from his latest advances with Marie and was looking to even up the score a bit.

Mike merely chuckled before he bade Erwin good night and turned over in his bed. Erwin answered back, though he knew sleep would elude him.

It wasn't until past midnight that the entire barracks was finally quiet. Erwin got up and, careful not to make a sound, slipped into his coat and boots. He was halfway across the courtyard when he realized he was still gripping his book in one hand.

 _This is not a good idea, not a good idea_ , sang his brain, but he was past caring. For the first time in his life, he was in the grip of a need that he could not control. He'd never felt so alive.

He was a familiar enough figure not to stand out in the officers' hall, though he was grateful that nobody was around to notice, and he gained access to the stairs without much difficulty.

There was still a sliver of light under Captain Levi's door. The hesitant rap of his knuckles on the wood was too loud for Erwin, seeming to echo down the corridor. The moment stretched into a small eternity as Erwin waited, his heart beating fast and his mind frantic with excuses as to why he was here at this ungodly hour. Finally, he settled on one, but he was aware that it could have Captain Levi shutting the door back in his face.

The door finally opened, and before him stood Captain Levi. He'd already changed into a loose-fitting shirt and soft pants. If he was surprised to see Erwin, he did not show it.

"Did you find her?" Captain Levi asked, and Erwin was ready.

"Yes, I did."

Then came the observation that would have pinned Erwin to the wall if he had used Hange Zoe as his excuse to see the captain: "You could have waited until morning to tell me."

"I did not come here to tell you that, sir."

"Then what are you here for, Erwin?"

"I came to ask if your offer still stands, in regards the other bed."


	6. Chapter 6

**Time Slip**

by

 **Blue Sonnet (Nana_41175)**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! This took a (looong) while. Thanks so much for your patience, and for asking after it. The story continues...

* * *

Levi sat on the window ledge in his room, legs crossed at the ankles and his arms over his chest, staring out at the dark night before him, so impossibly peaceful. Above him, the moon— huge and full and bright— rode a bank of clouds. Not smoke, just drifting clouds.

 _Not smoke_ , Levi thought, yet the acrid stench of it was in his nostrils, and he knew that it would stay with him as long as he lived, day after day, night after night— the smell of burning bodies on top of Erwin's funeral pyre.

They had to do it quickly, during a lull in the bloody fight, before the titans could advance further. There had been so many dead; they would not be able to bring all the bodies back behind the walls, and Levi had refused to leave Erwin's body behind. There had been no time to go through any sort of ritual, there had been no goodbyes. It was just as well that he had felt nothing by then. His soul had been extinguished just as Erwin had been reduced to ashes.

Grasping Erwin's bolo tie, with the shattered green stone in its center and crusted with dried blood, Levi had thought that he would die the next day. Yes, the next day would be a good day to die. He'd take out as many titans as he could but he would not live to see the sun set. He would not be able to stand to live another day. Erwin had died, taking with him any hope for humanity's future. Levi had known without being told that the walls would not be able to hold out for another fortnight.

With his new resolution had come peace. He had been deathly calm once they reached the walls and the castle that served as headquarters. He had been so frighteningly calm beside their weeping and dejected comrades that Hange had taken him aside and led him down to the dungeons.

"Fuck, Hange, I'm not in the mood for this," he had said at last, disliking her insistence on showing him something, her hand biting deep into his arm. It must be one of her loony experiments. Of what use would it be to show him one of those when they were all going to die very soon?

Hange had let go of him then. She had peered at him with eyes which were bloodshot, yes, but entirely lucid. "What would you do if I were to say that you can see Erwin again?" she had asked.

Levi had turned away before she could say more. "Fuck you, you sick—"

"Erwin, alive and whole," she had said, her tone insistent and forceful, without a trace of hysterics. "What if I were to tell you that you can go back in time to save him? Save all of us?"

Levi had felt something rise within himself as Hange showed him the contraption— a tiny pod of shiny metal and bristling wires that sat like a giant egg in one of the remote dungeon cells, far away from prying eyes.

"Why haven't I heard of this before?" he had asked.

"I've been working on this baby on and off for twenty years," Hange had said proudly, her voice fond. "I've never got it to work, until now."

"Erwin?"

"He knew, but he batted it down time and again because the project was too expensive. Unfeasible." She had snorted. "It's too late to tell him that Moblit and I got to transport a puppy back and forth just this week, before the titans attacked."

"Wait," Levi had said. "You _what?"_

"We managed to transport a puppy back in time," Hange had said, as though she were simply explaining a weather phenomenon. "We're pretty sure we got to send it back twenty years, just for a few minutes. Anyway, the best news is, the machine came back in one piece and the puppy got back _alive._ Oh, Levi, we've never been able to do that before."

Levi had stared at her as though she had gone mad, and he probably would have carried on thinking that way if Moblit had not confirmed her story. There had been explanations, rolled up blueprints, references to forbidden books that told of unheard-of-before theories of warping time, and finally, Hange's obsession that predated even titans.

"All my life, since I got hold of this book," Hange had said, waving an ancient tome in front of Levi, "I've never stopped hoping that one day, I could make this work. You see, Levi, we've not been thinking of time in the right way at all. We keep thinking of it as some sort of linear plot when we can actually roll it up just so they can overlap in layers, and the past and present can be seen as happening almost at the same time. All we need is a little time pod to traverse that barrier and boom! We're back to a point in time that we consider as the past."

"I don't get you at all, but if this means what I think it means, then Erwin—" Levi had said.

"Then we can avoid the present as we know it by changing the past," Hange had said, laughing. For once, Levi had felt like laughing with her. "Me, I would want to go back to see how the Titans started, but knowing you, Erwin would be a priority, right? He will need to be warned years in advance, and Humanity's Strongest is going to be the only one to convince him."

As Levi stared at her, he had wondered whether Hange had caught on to him and Erwin, how they had become lovers in the months leading up to this, before Erwin had died. Indeed, it had been clear, as far as Levi was concerned, that there would be nobody else for this mission except him.

So they had made preparations. The walls had grown weak day by day as the titans laid siege to the beleaguered population within, and Hange had shut herself up with Moblit in the dungeons, going over the calculations and repeating, just one more time, the puppy transport. They had made other preparations as well for Levi to ease into his role back in time. They had gone to their leaders— Pixis, Shadis, Zackly, and had convinced them of the plan. As outlandish as it had seemed, they had very little choice, and they had parted with letters and keepsakes to convince their younger selves of the authenticity of Levi's mission. Zackly had parted with letters and the seal of his office, Pixis with his wedding ring, and Shadis had left Levi his amulet of Amanda, the woman he would have married, had she not lost her life to a rampaging titan. That amulet, Shadis had told him, had never left the breast pocket of his jacket in the years since then.

In the end, the walls had fallen sooner than they had believed possible, and as the remaining members of the Survey Corps mounted their last mission against the Titans, Hange and Moblit had calmly walked down the dungeon corridor with Levi one last time, their arms loaded with supplies: Hange's books and references, her journals to give to her younger self. Levi had brought along the keepsakes and two sets of 3DMGs. Moblit had saluted Levi after they loaded the things into the fragile little pod. Levi had already accepted the fact that the experiment could fail and he could die right there and then. He had consoled himself with the fact that it would not have made a difference.

"I'm sending you back five years," Hange had said as she showed Levi how to set the controls inside the pod. "Erwin would be twenty-eight then, and you've not come onto the scene yet. That should be enough time to take care of everything.

"Good luck, Levi," she had said as she turned to him one last time, and her eyes had been the same as ever— feverishly bright, and kind. "No goodbyes; rather, see you very soon. Hopefully."

Levi had nodded, unable to get the words from unsticking in his throat. Hange had stepped out of the pod and closed the door, and suddenly, the noises of the castle coming down around them could no longer be heard, to be replaced by the strange noises of the pod as it came to life. There had been sensations, weird and indescribable, and Levi must have passed out, because the next thing he knew, he was being dragged out into harsh sunlight, amid shouts of "he's alive, he's alive!"

It had taken him a week to get back on his feet, and now here he was, safe and warm inside the officers' quarters of the Survey Corps, and the night outside carried only darkness, with the moon riding high in the sky. The walls were intact, would remain intact for years. There were other, far more pressing problems than titans to worry about.

He knew it could have been so much worse, but his main problem now was that he had not gone back five years but fifteen, and Erwin was not a seasoned officer, but a young man just emerged from boyhood. Yet Levi was thankful even for that. To have Erwin alive and breathing, within touching distance, had been a miracle in itself. It was a different life, and Levi was not prepared to see Erwin so young and undamaged, carefree and generous with his smiles and laughter, the ruthless streak already in evidence when it came to the things he wanted. Levi had seen the way Erwin had looked at him after his little demonstration with the 3DMG that afternoon, and he had seen the man there, in that hungry gaze.

The man he loved.

He had deliberately looked away, just as he had deliberately chosen Erwin to participate in the demonstration. He wanted him to see, and Erwin had seen him. Finally, Erwin had _seen_ him.

Just then a soft knock sounded on the door, and Levi stared at it, hardly breathing.

 _So he would not even wait for morning._

It took a while for Levi to open the door; he did not want to unless he was completely calm. The last thing Levi needed was to lose control and be stirred along by Erwin at eighteen. The man might be good but he was not _that_ good. Not yet.

There was that vile contraction of the heart yet again as he swung the door open and watched as Erwin stood before him nervously, his face flushed with daring.

Levi made it easy for him by saying, "did you find her?"

"Yes, I did."

Levi could not help himself: "You could have waited until morning to tell me."

"I did not come here to tell you that, sir."

"Then what are you here for, Erwin?"

"I came to ask if your offer still stands, in regards the other bed."

"You're never shy, are you?" Levi observed dryly as he stood aside to let Erwin in.

Erwin grinned and said easily, "I'm afraid not, sir."

He entered the room as though he owned it, lived in it. "I can move my things in first thing in the morning, sir," Erwin said as he reached down to pull back the sheet from the other bed.

"As soon as we've asked permission from Shadis to let you stay here with me," murmured Levi, surveying Erwin with lidded eyes.

"Of course, sir." Erwin could not seem to stop smiling.

Levi nodded as Erwin continued to stand by the bed, as though awaiting orders. "What are you waiting for then?" he said. "You have the bed. Go to sleep."

"Oh, umm, right, sir," said Erwin, his smile faltering and eyes growing large and round with mild confusion. "Aren't you going to sleep, sir?"

"In a while," Levi said as he resumed his vigil by the window.

What did Erwin think he was going to do, bed him the moment he stepped into Levi's room? Levi was not that stupid.

He watched as Erwin made himself comfortable on the bed. "What are your orders for the morning, sir?" Erwin asked.

"I want you to fetch Cadet Zoe, have her come here by eight o'clock, sharp. We're leaving for the Capital."

If Erwin was surprised by his errand, he did not show it. "Yes, sir."

Erwin looked like he wanted to say more, but Levi turned away to stare outside the window. He did not acknowledge Erwin as he murmured, "good night, sir."

He waited until he was sure Erwin was asleep before he turned back to regard the figure on the bed. Levi kept still as he watched the dim play of candlelight on the blond cap of hair on the pillow, barely visible from view.

 _Enough_ , thought Levi. _This is enough for now._

* * *

He did not recall falling asleep, yet the next thing he knew, daylight streamed in from the window. He was still on the ledge, and when he moved, he registered the blanket that covered him.

Erwin.

He looked across the room to find the bed empty, yet there was a pot of fresh coffee and some bread on the table, as well as a note.

 _Sir,_

 _I have taken the liberty to bring you breakfast. May I suggest that we meet at the stables by 8 o'clock instead of at the mess hall? I will have a carriage ready by then._

 _Erwin_

That was a good move, designed to draw less attention and talk. Trust Erwin to know what he was doing.

Levi saw them the moment the stables came into view, standing beside a carriage that Erwin had very efficiently procured for them. Erwin was nodding rather haplessly at Hange, who stood by his side, chatting away at full steam. They turned to Levi and saluted as he approached.

"At ease," he murmured and turned to mount the carriage.

Hange clamored in after him. "Sir, if this is about that explosion in the cadet barracks two days ago, please let me explain—"

Levi turned to regard her with a flat, bored expression. "I don't, and do not wish to know, what you're talking about," he said.

Erwin piped in as Hange subsided: "May we know where we're heading, sir?"

"The Garrison headquarters. Commander Pixis is expecting us," Levi said briefly, and waited as Erwin gave the driver his instructions.

He was quiet the rest of the way, watching Erwin and Hange as they got to know each other. Hange could barely contain her curiosity as she peered at Levi, but knew enough not to press things, especially when it came to a superior officer. It was strange how Hange could be so unchanged, when Erwin was a different person altogether. Contrary to his expectations, Erwin did not know Hange from cadet school; at this point, she was merely in her first year.

Every once in a while, Erwin would look at Levi, a series of questions in his eyes.

Levi continued to sit silently in his corner and gaze back at Erwin, giving nothing away. _Figure it out, smart guy_ , his gaze said. Again, this was something new, something to be relished. It was not every day that Erwin could be so clueless. It was almost delightful.

The ride to the capital took an hour, yet they arrived at Garrison headquarters in no time. By then, Hange was a ball of nervous energy, and Erwin's soothing reassurances— which were not helped along by Levi's taciturn demeanor— did little to calm her.

The first indication that something was up was the guard, heavier than usual, heavier than necessary, on patrol. Levi looked at Erwin and knew the observation was not lost on him.

 _Figure it out_ , he thought.

Commander Pixis was waiting for them in his office. Erwin had seen him before, naturally, but it was obvious that this was the first time that Pixis would ever speak to him.

"Ah, Captain Levi," he said as he rose from his chair to greet them. "I see you've brought them along."

"I told you I would," Levi said. "I trust everything is under control, sir."

"Indeed, it is." Pixis first turned to a gaping Hange and said, quite kindly, "you must be Hange Zoe, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Sir!" Hange's thumping salute was so forceful, Levi was almost sure she had broken a rib.

"You are excused from your duties until further notice, Cadet."

Hange's eyes were round with shock, but no explanation was forthcoming. Pixis was already turning to Erwin, and when he saw him, his face changed. "And you must be Erwin Smith," he said quietly.

Erwin saluted. "Sir."

Levi stepped in: "From this point on, we won't need Erwin to follow us in."

It was too precious, the way Erwin turned to stare at him with undisguised surprise, his disappointment obvious. He looked almost crestfallen.

Levi steeled himself. _It's not his time yet._

"Of course," said Pixis, smiling, "though I would like very much for him to join us for tea."

"Go ahead with the tea," Levi said. "I'll bring Cadet Zoe with me."

He left Erwin with Pixis as he made his way out of Pixis's office and into the corridor, Hange trailing worriedly behind. Their destination was the wing opposite Pixis's office, heavily guarded by several militiamen. They saluted Levi and let them pass.

"Okay, I'm really scared now," said Hange, her voice very small.

"Here," Levi said as he turned a doorknob to enter a huge room.

It took Hange a moment to recognize the thing sitting in the middle of the room, and she could only manage a strangled gurgle, at first.

"I never had the chance to thank you properly, Hange, before I left," Levi merely said, before she could hitch in a breath.

When it came, Hange's scream— a full-blown battle cry—was just as Levi remembered it. It was so loud, it reverberated through the corridor, so that even Pixis and Erwin heard it.


End file.
